Princess Tutu
by KuraiTsukiYume
Summary: Una pequeña continuación de lo que pudo ser pero no fue, de los deseos que oculta Fakir hacia Ahiru y la impresión por la aparición de un nuevo historiador. ¿Ahiru lograra su final feliz? Por que no siempre la libertad es lo que todos desean y a veces por la felicidad de otros ocultamos nuestros propios anhelos y deseos


...Y mientras el cielo se vestía con el manto oscuro y estrellado del anochecer y te veía como nadie mas lo podía hacer en ese momento, mi mente quería jugarme una mala pasada, mis pensamientos poco a poco fueron dejando de estar subordinados a mis deseos y levantaban bandera de independencia, en un instante donde el ritmo de tu respiración y el suave plumaje eran lo único que necesitaba de ti, como bálsamo de tristezas y dolores que ocasionaban esas escenas pasadas, donde afrontábamos una guerra entre la realidad y la fantasia.

Y es que era sin tiempo esta noche no por la ausencia de horas o minutos que midieran lo transcurrido en números, era sin tiempo por que solo estábamos tu y yo, ya no había pasado, presente que nos atormentara. Lo único que nos acompañaba era el fiel deseo de vivir con libertad haciendo a muy pocos, testigos de un acto sublime que había acontecido y que sin duda alguna llenaría de luz a quienes aun teníamos presente tal acto lleno de amor y valor, tu presencia fue la luz en esta oscuridad, una creada previa al deseo y broma del dramaturgo que en muchas ocasiones oso burlarse del deseo y amor independiente de cada individuo.

Poco a poco el frio de la noche se arrinconaba en mi ventana y alquilaba balcón para ver lo que ocurría, llegaron muchos espectadores, todos ellos invisibles pero ladrones furtivos de nuestros mejores momentos, la melancolía, el engaño, la traición y la envidia, la tristeza, todo eso esta vez no hacían parte de la escena y solo les tocaba conformarse con eso, ser simples espectadores de una obra en la que nunca tendrán participación.

Ahiru han pasado meses entonces desde que estas a mi lado, los dos alejados, disfrutando como podemos de nuestras vidas, aun veo en tus azules ojos la añoranza, el deseo de volver a ser quien eras y ya no eres, mis manos han dejado olvidado el papel y la pluma, un silencioso acuerdo para que las memorias sean enterradas, que todo sea como debe ser, y tu, inocente y hermosa aun como pequeño pato, aceptaste mis egoístas deseos guardando los tuyos propios dentro de una caja que has decidido dejar en el olvido.

Tu no lo sabias pero en algún punto tuve curiosidad, por saber tu vida, tu dolor y tus alegrías, había recapitulado cada hoja de tu historia y me dolía, dolía entender que quien mas perdió fuiste tu, que dio todo por todos, que aceptaste tu trágico final con una sonrisa. Se que en algún momento te preguntaste ¿Quién eres?¿Que eres?¿Eras Ahiru?¿Princess Tutu? o ¿Solo un pequeño pato?

Has aprendido a vivir como un pequeño pato, y junto con el ultimo fragmento que entregaste como Princess Tutu la historia, tu historia como ella se extinguió.

 **Pero de que hablas joven, la historia jamás termina, aun cuando la frase "Final feliz" se marque en la ultima hoja de los cuentos, la historia jamás termina, los personajes solo se congelan quedando en algún momento olvidados, quizás el primer dramaturgo no uso su poder como debía, pero aun estas tu y ahora... yo.**

Quien era, una voz en mi mente alarmo cada fibra de mi ser, era femenina, se escuchaba cálida y maternal, pero desconfió, se supone que nadie mas como el o como yo existía, de donde salió, ¿De donde saliste?

 **Conoces la frase "Hace mucho tiempo"**

 **una ciudad fue victima de las mas tristes historias**

 **todas con finales desoladores y tristes**

 **personajes sin esperanzas que debían sacrificar mucho**

No, no, esa frase no, esta olvidada, todos viven libres, felices, ya no es necesario otro cuento mas dentro de nuestras vidas, ya no mas historias donde alguien deba perder su corazón, donde el caballero deba sacrificarse, donde el demonio crea a sus títeres y estos no saben que son usados.

 **Hace mucho tiempo**

 **en una ciudad pequeña y pacifica**

 **vivía un pequeño pato, siempre había permanecido solo**

 **no pertenecía a ningún lugar y el mismo desconocía quien era**

 **un día se pregunto ¿Por qué el?**

 **había crecido ignorado, era flaco y torpe, sin gracia alguna**

 **El pequeño pato quería pertenecer en algún lugar**

 **paso por alegrías y aun mas tristezas**

 **pero se levantaba siempre, hasta que ya no pudo**

 **el patito conoció seres hermosos, pero se aseguro que tampoco pertenecía ahi**

 **cuando el pato pensó que ya era suficiente y quiso rendirse se dio cuenta**

 **el ya no era un pato...**

 **era un cisne.**

Mi cabeza duele, su voz resuena, pero... no se en que momento perdí la conciencia, quien era el pato ¿Ahiru? Ella ya no necesita otra historia mas, esta tranquila, es feliz, ya no es una marioneta... Mi mirada gira hacia donde su pequeño y emplumado cuerpo debe de estar, pero... no, miro con temor, esta a mi lado un cisne, hermoso, de plumas tan blancas que parecen vírgenes de maldad alguna, las alas ligeramente extendidas brillan, son como las alas de un angel, o eso creo imaginar. Su respirar me dice que aun sueña tranquilamente, pero no es tan profundo como para que note que ya es de día, ella acostumbraba a dormir hasta mas tarde, pero hoy ese no es el caso, sus ojos se abren lentamente y me ven, siguen siendo las mismas gemas azules cargadas de inocencia. Parpadea, seguro siente el extraño cambio, y no tarda en alterarse, extendiendo sus alas y se mueven bruscas, mostrando la incertidumbre, el largo cuello hace girar su cabeza en todas direcciones, el sonido de su voz ya no es el tan acostumbrado cuack ahora es mas fuerte, lo único que puedo hacer para calmarla es acercarme y tomar su cuerpo emplumado entre mis brazos.

Ahiru me mira, se sus preguntas, ¿Como? No lo se pero creo que fue esa voz que escuche ¿Porque? Tampoco lo se, es desesperante, es como volver a aquel momento donde lo único cierto era lo que ya sabia y no lo que estaba por suceder.

-Ahiru tranquila, no te alteres, tranquila, se que tienes preguntas pero respondiendo la primera no he sido yo... sabes que decidí dejar de escribir

Me miro intrigada, dudosa, el leve brillo que había adquirido sus gemas azules desapareció tan solo dije que no fue mi decision. Pensé que habría mas cambios, que nuevamente seriamos obligados a asumir papeles dentro de alguna historia, pero no fue así, los días pasaron, Ahiru se acostumbro a verse ahora como un hermoso cisne, había mandado un par de cartas, contactando ha Mytho, saber si su historia seguía igual que siempre, o si algo raro ocurría, yo mismo no me arriesgaba a investigar sus vidas, seria violar la libertad que tienen, hacerlos nuevamente participes de una vida ya destinada y escrita.

 **De que temes, no temas de tu poder, teme de ti mismo, pues el ser es el que se corrompe, y el poder solo es el medio que lo demuestra, mira esta hermosa noche, ha pasado tiempo, me alegra ver la felicidad del pequeño pato ahora que es un cisne.**

 **¿Quieres que te cuente otra historia?**

 **Hace mucho tiempo, en una ciudad lejana rodeada de un bosque hermoso**

 **vivía una joven, el destino la guio a seguir una historia ya escrita**

 **conoció a un oscuro hombre que la hechizo como un pato para ser cazada como un animal**

 **pero una mujer la transformo en un cisne, le regalo un nuevo y hermoso collar**

 **y con eso el destino fue cambiado un poco, la joven ya no era una joven**

 **pues ese era su pasado, ya tampoco era un pato pues era un presente olvidado**

 **ahora era un cisne, y solo aquel collar creaba el milagro de darle a ella un cuerpo humano**

 **desde el ocaso hasta el amanecer el cisne dejaba atrás su hermoso plumaje**

 **mostrando a la hermosa joven que había sido y por breves horas volvía a ser.**

Me desperté exaltado, esa voz de nuevo, era amable, sin rastros de burla o tiranía como lo era la de Drosselmeyer, pero ¿Era buena? porque entonces contaba historias, aunque eran diferentes, eran cuentos predestinados a un final mejor, a un final... feliz.

Miro a mi alrededor las cortinas hacen su trabajo y no permiten la entrada brusca de la luz, es de mañana y me siento tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo alterado, esta tranquilidad en mi no es buena, aun escuchándola, o escuchándote, no se si eres capaz de leerme como si todo en mi fuera escrito en libros, Ahiru se acostumbro a mantenerse despierta también, una vez le encontré durmiendo en el lago, con la cabeza rezagada entre una de sus alas, y solo cuando los primeros rayos de luz aparecieron extendió sus alas, la imagen me encanto era mágica y al mismo tiempo normal.

No había cosa que me encantara mas que su compañía, su mirada y el entendimiento y paciencia que mostraba, y eso me daba cierta culpa, ella buscaba entender todas mis decisiones, y jamás antepuso sus deseos sobre otros, yo si, antepongo el miedo que tengo sobre el poder que tengo de cambiar los destinos simplemente con escribirlo, y no doy a ella alguna muestra para cumplir su mas pequeño o nulo capricho.

Cuando la veo ella llega rápido hacia mi, una de sus alas señala un fino y hermoso collar que tiene puesto en su largo y delgado cuello, se nota que es de plata, y la gema que muestra es notablemente especial, parece como el cielo, o el universo, aun lado de la gema hay un dije como el de una luna.

(imagen del collar g02. . )

Su mirada vuelve a brillar su pregunta muda hace que mi corazón se empequeñezca

-¿Te gusta?

Ella asiente con emoción y yo me veo obligado por culpa y por otro sentimiento mas a no decir nada, solo le sonrió levemente y ella hace un gesto de agradecimiento.

Mytho ha respondido, su carta es alentadora de alguna manera, pues no han surgido cambios, aun tiene una vida plena y feliz junto a Rue, mientras leía Ahiru se mantenía a mi lado nadando en el lago tranquilamente hasta que comenzó el ocaso.

 **desde el ocaso hasta el amanecer el cisne dejaba atrás su hermoso plumaje**

 **mostrando a la hermosa joven que había sido y por breves horas volvía a ser**

Las palabras vinieron a mi, recordando y advirtiéndome que algo pasaría, me levante y vi sorprendido como el cuerpo de Ahiru se iluminaba, me alarme y me acerque mientras ella volaba rápidamente a la orilla, la luz me sego, por un breve momento hasta que por fin pude ver, frente a mi estaba Ahiru, la Ahiru que conocí, la misma... de la cual me enamore, su cabello largo y sedoso estaba suelto, traía un vestido cinco centímetros arriba de la rodilla, la falda mantenía un esponjado volumen debido a las diversas capas de tul, había una ultima capa mas corta que parecía hecho con sus hermosas plumas cuando era cisne, el corsé era adornado por pequeñas y hermosas piedras que parecían diamantes y el pecho de igual forma tenia un poco del plumaje, al final el collar que con la gema ahora no parecía el universo, si no una gema tan azul como los ojos de Ahiru.

La mire y me expresión se en dulcificó, extendí mi mano hacia ella, y suavemente la tomo, su mirada era tan dulce, y hermosa, estaba iluminada, realmente era como un angel, no pude evitarlo, y comenzamos a movernos, no obligados, si no por gusto, por inercia, porque era algo que ambos queríamos, era extraño, es como si ambos escucháramos el sonido de la suave canción guiando el compas, tomo su mano y gira en su posición, para luego extender su pierna, yo sostengo su tobillo como si cada parte de ella fuera lo mas frágil y hermoso que he tocado, la alzo, y cuando da un pazo para alejarse yo doy otro para acercarme, baila con gracia, con la misma que siempre obtuvo siendo Tutu, y con el mismo brillo cuando mostro la esperanza en todos.

-Fakir

-Ahiru

Nuestro rostros están tan cerca, le veo con cariño con amor, se que ha aprendido ella a ver todo en mi mirada, me conoce, como he aprendido a conocerla.

Su cuerpo se encorva hacia atrás y yo le sostengo de la cintura para que no caiga, al final su mano queda en mi pecho y otra en mi hombro, su rostro me muestra una sonrisa y sin darme tiempo a comprenderlo sus suaves labios son posados cerca de los míos.


End file.
